Meeting One Another
by coyearth
Summary: Ever wonder how Ripred and Twitchtip met? This is my version. Both Ripred's and Twitchtips's points of views. Yes, not just another one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ripred's point of view when he firsts meet Twitchtip. Again, I hope they're on character. I haven't read the series in forever. I started reading the first book again this morning. So I should be caught up soon and get more ideas.**

The Dead Lands. Every sane creature in the Underland would be scared out of their wits to be cast out there. Not one. He was a large gnawer and went by the name of Ripred.

As this large rat was walking through the Dead Lands, he was surprised to be jumped on by another gnawer. His eyes narrowed and, in less than a second, the rager sensation pulsed through his veins. His vision turned into a red haze except for the soft spots on his attacker. He used a method he often used. No one could teachthis method. It's seemed simple, but only true ragers can do it right.

He stopped spinning after a few seconds when the female gnawer that had attacked him backed away from him. She gazed upon his scarred face, into his fierce eyes, and shrank back slightly.

_How had she been able to try to attack me?_ He didn't smell her. How could she have smelled him?

He scrutinized her, knowing she was doing the same. She was much smaller than he was. She was thin. She had been cast into the Dead Land for a while. A short while, but a while none-the-less.

She didn't look visibly hurt. But he couldn't let her go without a threat. "That's what you get for meddling with me." He growled.

"That's what I get for meddling with a _rager_." She corrected boldly.

Ripred eyed her. _How does she know that?_ "Who are you?" He demanded.

She looked reluctant to tell him.

_Why? _He wondered.

"T-Twitchtip." She stammered.

_So that's why. That's also how she knew I was a rager. _"The oh-so-great scent seer?" The large rat laughed mockingly. Every gnawer knew of her. Being a sent seer was rare. Even more so than being a rager. _Why is she in the Dead Land?_

Twitchtip's whispered trembled and her eyes narrowed. She raised her chin a fraction of an inch higher.

He lowered on all four paws and grinned lazily. "What's a _pretty_ little gnawer like you doing in a _deadly_ place like this?"

Twitchtip could tell he was mocking her. She was silent, searching for an answer. "What does that have to do with you?" She asked finally.

"Well, I'll have to tell my group of rats that you're roaming out here. They'd want to know why. You were so famous not a while ago. Why the drastic change?"

She blinked and looked away for a moment. "Your group of rats?" She asked hesitantly when she looked back at him.

Ripred stretched leisurely. He knew she was waiting for an answer. "Why, yes. Why? Don't tell me you want to join. Why would you want to join a group and leave your solitude?"

She huffed but didn't answer.

He knew she was lonely. He would have gotten lonely before he gathered a group if he didn't like his privacy.

"Well, even if I _wanted_ you to join, I don't think there's anymore room." Twitchtip's tail lashed angrily and he grinned at her. "And also, I'm heading to Regalia, and I would be most grateful if you stayed away from my group."

"Why?" She asked curiously. "Why associate with the humans?" She added quickly, as if to explain why she asked.

"I am to teach the warrior for his next quest. You know of the warrior, correct?"

"Of course."

"Oh, well he's in search of the Bane. You know of the…"

Ripred was cut off by Twitchtip. "Of course. Everyone knows of the warrior and the Bane." She sighed, exasperated.

He grinned. "Well, see you around." He stood and turned. _A scent seer. Hah! What use would a _scent seer _be in _my_ group? _Realization hit him and he paused. _The same reason a scent seer would be useful on a search for a giant, white, murderous gnawer…_

He stopped and turned in time to see Twitchtip also turn, except away from him. Apparently she had been watching him for a few seconds before deciding that he wouldn't turn back.

Ripred cringed at the thought that _he_ would be the one to call _her_ back. But he didn't want to deal with the Bane so he had to let Gregor find him and kill him. And he would be able to do it with the help of a scent seer, he knew. He hesitated a moment longer. "Wait!"

**Is this the end? Just another one-shot like the rest of my stories? No! This one has two chapters. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. Twitchtip's point of veiw, this time.  
**

Twitchtip stopped, startled. Did he really called her back? She looked over her shoulder curiously, one front paw in the air in mid-step.

The male looked embarrassed for less than a second before his expression changed to superiority. "Well, Twitchtip?" He drawled.

She turned back around and trotted back to him. She realized she didn't know his name, but he knew hers. "Who are you?" She asked as she stopped a few paces away from him.

"Ripred." He answered gruffly, looking at her suspiciously.

She nodded and sat down, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I've reconsidered…" He let the sentence linger.

Twitchtip was joyous. _Really? I won't have to be alone anymore?_ She wanted to burst out her thoughts, but the way her stretched out 'reconsidered' made her wary. "And?" She prompted.

"And I might have room…"

Twitchtip was annoyed that he wouldn't finish his statement. "If…" She also stretched the word out. She thought she saw the corner of Ripred's mouth twitch.

"Well, you obviously know of the prophecy. You know the warrior needs to find the Bane." The speed of his words was back to normal.

"Yes…" I agreed cautiously. _What is he thinking?_

"It would be hard to find the Bane by himself." He said after a moment. "I will try to teach him echolocation before his journey, but that'd only helpful for finding him in the dark."

"So you want me to scent the Bane out for him." Twitchtip stated bluntly.

"Yes, exactly." He seemed pleased that he didn't have to explain anymore.

"So I would have to accompany him."

"There's no other way." He sneered, as if she were stupid.

Her eyes narrowed. The stench of humans and fliers and who else knows what would join them in her nose for how long? She'd rather stay here, where the scents were familiar and didn't make her sick. "I'll pass." She muttered.

Ripred looked almost disappointed, but shrugged his broad shoulders. "Fine." Without another word, he stalked off.

* * *

Twitchtip sighed wearily. A day has passed since she'd run into Ripred. She sat down to rest her aching paws and sighed. Her eyes flickered open. The scent of Ripred hung in the air. He had passed by not too long ago.

She resisted the urge to follow it, just to be with someone else. _Who am I kidding? He wouldn't want my company. He just wants my ability._

She exhaled slowly. Loneliness hit her like a sword wound as soon as his large form was out of view. She _was_ fine. But when she finally did meet someone, she remembered what it felt like to not be alone.

She remembered Ripred's request. Being surrounded by nauseating smells for some time was a small price to pay to be in a group of other gnawers. Unwanted smells always made their way into her nose every day. How could this be any different? _I'm lonely. That's the only reason I'm considering this. _She told herself.

She exhaled sharply to catch Ripred's scent. It was easy to find. She got to her feet and began to follow the trail.

_Should I really do this? Surely I can last being alone…_. _But part of me wants to go. The part that doesn't want to go be to with someone. The part that tells me…_ "…it would be a great adventure. The most exciting thing that has happened so far was trying not to lose my mind…"

She jerked to a stop when she heard quiet laughing. She looked up and glared at Ripred, though she flushed. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she was talking them out loud. Or that she was near Ripred.

"So I take it you're ready to accept my deal." He grinned.

She wanted to slap that grin off his face. She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Great." He said. And he actually sounded some-what pleased. "Let's go."

"N-now?" She stammered.

"Yes. Not like you have anyone to say goodbye to, right?"

Twitchtip flinched. _It's true… _she told herself. "Alright." She fell in step with him as they walked toward Regalia.

"So you never told me why you're in the dead Lands…"

She groaned. "Fine…" _This is going to be a long trip._

**And this is the end. Maybe someday I'll write a real story. But it's not going to happen anytime soon. XD  
**


End file.
